


RIGOR MORTIS

by il_miglior_fabbro



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slight Fluff I suppose, They're Greek Gods basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/il_miglior_fabbro/pseuds/il_miglior_fabbro
Summary: The last thing Yugyeom feels is Kunpimook’s hand, shaking slightly as it strokes his hair back.Altogether, not a bad way to go.





	RIGOR MORTIS

When he wakes up, he has a pounding headache. He takes a moment to remember the body which his soul is bound to: Kim Yugyeom. His clothes are changed; the guerilla gear replaced with a long-sleeved red and black turtleneck and skinny jeans. His hands are curled into fists; an instinctive reflex that he fights to control. His hands relax after a few moments of concentration.

A boy around his age is watching him, his body draped over a deep burgundy armchair, a leg crossed over the other with casual grace. A dispassionate gaze. Small face with tan skin and thick red hair brilliantly dulled. Small white teeth peek between plump, wine-red lips. His outfit is ostentatious; all glitter and sharp angles and strange patterns. It looks good on him; natural despite its outrageousness.

“Dionysus.” The name slips past his tongue before he can think.

The boy in front of him doesn’t show any signs of hearing him and instead begins to crack his fingers methodically. The motion is done with a strange celerity; each crack punctuating the silence between them, growing heavier with each finger. His gaze remains fixed on Yugyeom’s face but no emotion seeps through.

“You’re sober.” Yugyeom notes, surprise mixing with worry as he sees the practiced motion of a smile appear on the boy’s lips; coquettish and bitter.

“I had to be. You were about to die.” The boy speaks finally, his sentences short and curt at an obvious attempt to hide any sign of emotion. The voice is achingly familiar, pulling at a Human feeling even Gods can’t control.

“It’s War. It’s not exactly a rare occurrence,” Yugyeom sneers slightly, “And besides, what is death to a God?”

 “A new form. I know you weren’t ready to let this one go.” The boy answers. There is a quiet sadness in the motion of his eyes as he says that.

“You’re one to talk. You’re still BamBam?” Yugyeom replies.

“Kunpimook Bhuwakul. Poseidon’s humour is as crippled as Hepheastus’s body.” Kunpimook’s eyes gleam with mirth and irritation. At the appearance of emotion, Yugyeom’s mind relaxes. Control has never been a good look on Dionysus.

Yugyeom laughs, more out of obligation than amusement, “Is he still Jackson?” 

Kunpimook nods and his eyes flicker in colour; from purple to black as if he were trying to decipher something. Perspiration gathers at his forehead. Yugyeom tilts his head curiously, looking around as his mind whirls into action.   

Kunpimook notices this and looks at him with a contemplative expression before moving forward with abrupt celerity, legs uncrossing and head leaning slightly forward. Very calmly, he reaches out and in a moment of cool soberness, slaps Yugyeom across the face. 

Rage explodes in his eyes; dark blood-red spots crackling his body into a wild animalistic frenzy. He snarls, half on his feet and hands around the boy’s throat when he feels grape veins curl around his arms, pushing him twenty feet back. He bellows angrily and fights furiously against them but they simply tighten. His power surges under his body but he is unable to unleash it, something unfamiliar holding him at bay. 

In a flash, Kunpimook appears in front of him, his outfit changed into a loose toga, his hair purple. 

“Still the same beast, huh, Ares?” The words are hurtful but the voice that speaks is filled with nothing but exhaustion. Yugyeom struggles against the bonds, his mind screaming: **DESTROY DESTROY DESTROY DESTROY.** He’s never had the best response to being restricted, to containment. 

“What the _fuck_ did you do to me? Did you drug me, you fucker?” Yugyeom screams, more beast than man, more pain than God. 

Kunpimook’s eyes darken, “I would _never_ do that to you.” 

“Yeah fucking right.” Yugyeom snarls. **DESTROY DESTROY DESTROY DESTROY.**

Kunpimook steps closer to Yugyeom and places a hand to the cheek where he’d slapped him. The hand is warm and something in Yugyeom – in the beastly confines of his mind – stills. His head hangs slightly and he feels a deep weariness in his bones. For the first time in three years, Ares leans into someone.

“I would never.” Kunpimook – Dionysus – repeats. The veins loosen and Yugyeom is placed on his feet. He stares intently at the boy’s face and finds sincerity reflected back, intermingling with a tiredness that Yugyeom has only now registered.  

And then he is cupping Kunpimook’s face, his lips locking on to the boy’s. The new set of lips and the familiarity of the boy’s movements combine in a delicious way and he kisses back with equal desperation. 

They kiss wildly and passionately; what else can be expected from the God of War and the God of Ecstasy? Time must continue but Yugyeom pays no attention to it until the landscape is shifting and they are suddenly in a bed. Yugyeom pushes Kunpimook onto it and hangs over him. Kunpimook has a slightly intoxicated look on his face, though Yugyeom knows he is distressingly sober.

“I’ve always liked you like this.” Yugyeom says as he presses butterfly kisses down the boy’s neck.

“Like what?” A gasp comes from Kunpimook as Yugyeom bites down, hard.

Yugyeom leans back and grins, vicious and devilish. “Under me.” 

And then there are more kisses and biting and furious words (“Fuck, right there”) until Kunpimook is gasping and arching against the bed and his glittering clothes lie on the floor. It’s not appropriate but Yugyeom can’t help grinning as he holds the boy down. Kunpimook laughs, a breathless, lovely sound that rings in Yugyeom’s ears.   

“You control freak.” Kunpimook says. 

“It is in my nature.” Ares responds and captures the boy’s laughter with his mouth.

 

\--

 

When they come to, Kunpimook has his body curled into Yugyeom’s. Yugyeom strokes the boy’s hair and gazes upwards at the ceiling, his mind glazed with satisfaction. 

“You didn’t save me, did you?” Yugyeom finally voices. 

Kunpimook stiffens quietly before sitting up, his hair mussed and his lips swollen. Yugyeom’s heart aches at his beauty even as the boy pulls away.

“No. I… I didn’t get there in time. You were barely hanging on.” Kunpimook replies, bitterness colouring his voice.

Yugyeom sits up as well and rests his head against the crook of the boy’s neck, breathing him in. Clematis and grapes; the familiarity of it both burns and soothes. His arms wind around the boy’s waist. 

“I’m not upset, you know. This body was going to die eventually.” He speaks quietly. 

“I’m flattered you think that matters.” Kunpimook replies. 

“Where are we?” Yugyeom asks and Kunpimook turns at the question.  

A heavy smile reveals itself on Kunpimook’s face as an index finger points to his head. 

“Your mind?” Yugyeom’s eyes widen. 

“I’ve been holding your consciousness together. It was the only way you could say your goodbye to this form peacefully.” Kunpimook replies, uncharacteristically quiet.

Yugyeom can’t help the snort that escapes his mouth. Kunpimook looks up at him curiously.

“I made peace with death the moment I walked into my first war. War does not care for death. It can’t afford to.” Yugyeom replies, the words practiced on his tongue.

Kunpimook leans into him. “I don’t _give a shit_. I hate it.”

The words hang for a moment and then – “Me too.”

Kunpimook looks at him with a wild, self-satisfied grin. “At least I got you to admit it in this life.”

Yugyeom laughs and leans in close to Kunpimook, their noses touching, “I adore you, you know that?”

Kunpimook’s eyes smile and Dionysus’s grin widens. “How could you not?”  

Then, he sighs and his eyes close with a quiet intense concentration. Something crackles, and then the room peels away and Yugyeom feels human pain re-emerge, leaking into his bones with the ferocity of venom. 

Kunpimook’s form flickers slightly, a pained expression on his face. Yugyeom holds his arms around him as red blossoms across his chest and he feels the pain that Kunpimook had been holding at bay. His hands curl into a fist. 

“Come find me?” Ares asks, as wind begins to roar around him, the sound of artillery in the distance. 

“Always.” Dionysus says, hand cupping his cheek, the single word a benediction on his lips. Ares’s eyes close. 

“Then that’s all I need.” Ares whispers and his hands loosen.

The last thing Yugyeom feels is Kunpimook’s hand, shaking slightly as it strokes his hair back. 

Altogether, not a bad way to go.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. It is very distressing how little YUGBAM fanfiction there is.


End file.
